El Mayor Problema
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: "El mayor problema es que nunca sé explicar lo que siento de verdad". - Una de las maneras más raras e inusuales de confesarse, pero verdaderamente Ichigo no era alguien de ese tipo de personas con talentos escondidos. - IchiRuki.


En parte creo y este one-shot es en recompensa por no haber contribuido a la segunda parte de mi historia '_Chapstick'_ así que en realidad si planeo hacer la continuación, pero después.

Por ahora ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**El Mayor Problema.**

* * *

No necesariamente era obvio distinguir la mirada que lanzaba Ichigo a las personas.

Porque, por ejemplo, la que le lanzaba a Orihimie era una de amistad. Le quería, pero como amiga. Y era importante para él. Pero no tanto como Rukia. Porque a la chica de pelo negro podía pasarse horas viéndola y no aburrirse jamás.

Le gustaba ver esos grandes y oscuros ojos. La forma en que su corto cabello se movía al compás del viento del entrante invierno.

Y como sus largas pestañas se cerraban de vez en cuando.

Para hacerlo sonreír, solo bastaba con que la chica sonriera. Solo eso.

Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era verla, le gustaba hacerlo. Porque ella era tan bonita que a él no le importaba el cuerpo esbelto y bien formado de las demás chicas. Ni la feminidad que tenían estas.

A él le gustaba ver a Rukia por su hermosa sonrisa. Porque no era común verla sonreír. Y no era común porque la chica solo dejaba verse poco tiempo. Se movía de un lado a otro o se giraba y miraba a otro lado.

Para Ichigo, nunca fue fácil decirle a Rukia lo mucho que la quería. Era demasiado tímido para eso, el tema del amor nunca fue algo sencillo para él. Porque de verdad, a él de verdad le gustaba la chica. Y mucho.

Aunque no lo dijera ni lo demostrara a diario.

-Ichigo, no sabía que podías pintar. –Rukia dijo a lo alto, sentada en una silla frente al chico de pelo anaranjado, quien estaba sentado frente a una pizarra y con una mesa repleta de pinceles, plumones y pintura.

Ichigo le sonrió pícaramente.

La chica colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas, mirando el techo blanco de la habitación que compartía con el chico.

Le agradaba la idea de que Ichigo le hubiese propuesto ser su modelo para pintar. Ante todo, ella realmente no tenía ni una mínima idea de que el chico podía pintar. Nunca lo había visto hacerlo, pero tal vez era uno de sus talentos escondidos.

Y verdaderamente le había agradado esa idea, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

-¿Pero porque yo? –preguntó tratando de hacer un poco menos incómoda la situación. La verdad solo estaba buscando escusas para hablar con Ichigo.

-¿Porqué qué? –aparentemente, Ichigo no tenía la misma idea, porque ni siquiera la miró. Continuó meneando la mano de aquí para allá.

-Digo, hay muchas más personas a las que pudiste haber invitado.

Ichigo soltó por un momento su pincel, y frunciendo algo el ceño, la miró.

-Si te incómoda…

-¡No!, -gritó Rukia interrumpiéndolo, moviendo sus pequeñas manos de un lado a otro. –No es eso, es solo que es… curiosidad. –se decidió al final. No sabía si decir 'interés', 'curiosidad' o 'solo un tema de platica'.

-Vives conmigo, es más sencillo. –musitó. Rukia hubiera esperado algo como: _Porque eres perfecta para dibujar._

O algo como: _eres bonita_. Algo, lo que sea.

Ichigo, en su punto de vista, no era para nada romántico.

-.-.-

Llevaban una maldita hora sentados (o tal vez dos), en el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni hablar entre ellos. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para Rukia.

No aguantaba las ganas de bajar su mano hasta su pierna y rascarla.

_¡Agh!_ Sentía comezón por todo el cuerpo. Era totalmente insoportable. Y no podía mover ni un dedo por temor a que por su culpa la pintura se arruinara.

De un momento a otro, se rascaba la pantorrilla muy rápido que ni siquiera Ichigo captaba dicha acción. También le daba pavor pestañar. Le dolían los ojos, tenía comezón, estaba aburrida y tenía sueño. Genial.

Después de un rato de rasquidos y de bufidos por parte de la chica, Ichigo hizo un ruidito de felicidad. Lo que le mandó una señal a Rukia diciéndole algo parecido a "Eh terminado".

-¿Ya casi? –desesperada comenzó a rascarse de nuevo, pero ahora un poco más esperanzada y sonriente. –Tengo picazón en todos lados.

Ichigo la ignoró, meneando un poco más su mano y dando un severo toque final se puso de pie sonriendo.

-¡Listo!

Rukia se puso de pie también y se acerco corriendo para poder ver la obra de arte. Ichigo inmediatamente tomó el recuadro y lo alejó de la vista de la shinigami, ocultándolo tras su espalda.

Confundida, le clavó la mirada por un buen rato, tratando de buscar una respuesta concreta al porque de su manera de actuar. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer ver el producto de su súper esfuerzo por mantenerse quieta y evitar rascarse cada cinco segundos? Nada.

-Míralo cuando me vaya. –dijo antes de salir caminando rápidamente de su propia habitación, azotando la puerta mientras lo hacía.

La Shinigami se quedó pensando un momento, la actitud del chico había sido… rara. Simplemente rara.

Dejando eso de lado, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacía donde Ichigo había dejado el cuadro.

Lo levantó de la cama y lo giró para poder verlo mejor.

La sonrisa de Rukia no pudo haber sido mejor.

Se curvó tanto que casi llegaba hasta un punto en donde parecería una maniaca. Y también porque sus ojos brillaron tan fuerte como las estrellas.

Las piernas le flaquearon de emoción, y todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo la amenazaban con abandonarla en ese mismo instante. Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho, llenándolo de una cálida y enternecedora sensación.

Colocó el cuadro en donde estaba y corriendo bajó las escaleras en busca del de pelo naranja.

El cuadro reposó en su lugar, con una imagen casi en su totalidad en blanco, excepto por una fina letra cursiva que estaba justo en medio de este.

"_En realidad no se pintar.  
Solo quería verte un poco más de cerca."_

–… era lo único que podía leerse en el cuadro.


End file.
